Santa Baby
by 35Rhums
Summary: Algunos regalos suelen ser bastante especiales. Brittany y Santana lo saben bien. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: *copy&paste* Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de RIB y Fox.**

**A/N: No creo ser la única molesta por el fucking corte de la escena de Santa Baby. Si no lo veo, supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo de escribirlo e imaginármelo. **

**A/N2: Este Fic es un desahogo, si RIB no me da un fucking beso, yo les daré fucking LEMMON!**

**Santa Baby.**

La navidad ya se sentía, el olor a los pinos y la fría nieve reafirmaban este sentimiento. Santana siempre se alegraba por esta fecha, y la única razón era por que Brittany se veía más feliz de lo normal. La rubia adoraba esta festividad, su casa decorada con luces, muchas luces, demasiadas para el gusto de Santana, un gran pino en el medio de la Sala, además de que Brittany tenía un pequeño árbol sólo para ella, en su habitación. En la escuela, la rubia decoraba su casillero también con luces y pequeños copos de nieve. Mucha gente se burlaba de ella al pasar y Santana los detestaba por eso, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Brittany era mucho mejor que ver llorar a unos cuántos chicos.

-_Hola Britt.-_ saludó Santana.

-_Hola San.-_ dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-_ mira lo que decidí poner este año en mi casillero.-_ Brittany abrió con cuidado la puerta y Santana pudo ver un dibujo. En el dibujo salía ella y Brittany, disfrazadas al parecer, Santana de reno y Brittany de Santa.

-_Eres la Santa más hermosa que haya visto.-_ dijo Santana mirando el dibujo.

-_No te molesta que te dibujara como mi Rudolf?-_ preguntó mientras reía.

-_Claro que no, Britt. Es hermoso.-_ dijo feliz. Estas cosas así simples, eran las que Santana siempre había esperado. Compartir pequeños detalles con Brittany, compartir más que sólo caricias y besos, si no que compartir una historia.

-_Si gustas te lo regalaré para navidad.-_ dijo Brittany cerrando el casillero, mientras tomaba el brazo de Santana.

-_Tú eres el regalo más lindo que he recibido… al parecer Santa me considera una buena niña.-_ dijo riendo.

-_Y tú el mío, San… Supongo que nuestros regalos fueron entregados con anticipación.-_ dijo apretando un poco el brazo de su novia. Siguieron caminando y de pronto se encontraron con Finn y Rachel.

-_Finn no es tan complicado, sólo quiero unos lindos aros o un collar.-_ dijo Rachel fuertemente.

-_Pero… _

_-Sí quieres tú también puedes decirme que es lo que quieres._

_-Yo sólo te quiero a ti, cómo dice la canción._

_-Yo igual Finn… pero no estaría nada de mal algo de la lista.-_ dijo Rachel mientras le daba un pequeño beso. La pequeña morena se marchó velozmente y Brittany junto a Santana se quedaron mirando la una a la otra.

-_Supongo que, ehm… me tengo que ir.-_ dijo Santana rápidamente.

-_Igual yo… Adiós San.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Adiós Britt._

_-Te espero para cenar en mi casa, a las 8.-_ dijo Brittany antes de desaparecer en un tumulto de gente.

Santana comprendía que Rachel era una chica un poco materialista, pero a quién no le gusta que le regalen algo, no podía llegar a la casa de Brittany con las manos vacías, debía llevarle el mejor regalo que pudiera encontrar… Luego de terminar las clases se dirigió al centro comercial, allí debía encontrar algo para Brittany.

Recorrió tienda por tienda, pero nada llamaba su atención, todo parecía tan común. Hasta que después de unas cuantas horas, Santana notó como Finn miraba las joyas de Jared's.

-_Hey Tubs…-_ Finn se volteó, pero su cara no fue una de felicidad.

-_Hola Santana.-_ dijo desanimado.

-_Qué sucede Finnonce, la lista de Manhands es demasiado cara?-_ molestó Santana.

-_Santana no le digas así a Rachel, y sí… es bastante cara. Y tú buscas algo para Brittany?_

_-Así es… pero aún no sé que regalarle, todo es tan común. Ella es especial, no puedo regalarle cualquier cosa.-_ dijo Santana mirando las joyas.

-_Por lo menos ella no te exige nada…_

_-Ven Finn, entremos.-_ dijo tirando del chico. Una vez adentro, Santana comenzó a pensar que podría regalarle a Brittany, lo primero que vino a su mente fue un collar.

-_No tengo dinero para esto…_

_-Está bien, yo puedo prestarte un poco Finnonce.-_ dijo Santana.

-_En serio harías eso?-_ preguntó Finn.

-_Velo cómo un préstamo, además… tú evitaste que me expulsaran así que…_

_-Muchas gracias Santana.-_ dijo abrazándola.

-_Okay, okay… Suéltame ahora, y dime que es lo que le comprarás?_

_-Ella quiere unos aros… que tal estos?-_ dijo señalando unos del mostrador.

-_Son los más feos que he visto en mi vida… Ugh Tubs, también tendré que elegirlos yo?_

_-Si no fuera mucha molestia.-_ dijo Finn.

-_Está bien, supongo que compraremos los aros y un collar para Brittany.-_ dijo Santana acercándose al mostrador.-_ Hola._

_-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle señorita.-_ dijo un hombre.

-_Quisiera ver ese par de aros que está allí.-_ dijo tranquilamente. El hombre asintió y se los mostró.

-_Esto aretes son de 10k, se le verían muy bien señorita.-_ dijo mirando de reojo a Finn.

-_Lo sé, pero no son para mí.-_ dijo Santana de inmediato.-_Sin embargo, los llevaré…_

_-Santana, valen más de lo que tengo…-_ dijo Finn preocupado.

-_Ya te lo dije, es un préstamo, luego podrás devolvérmelo._

_-Muy bien señorita, algo más?-_ volvió a hablar el hombre.

-_Sí, quisiera ver sus collares… en lo posible en forma de corazón.-_ dijo un poco avergonzada Santana.

-_Por supuesto, es para su hermana o su madre?_

_-Es para mi novia.-_ dijo de inmediato Santana, el hombre la miró extrañado pero se dirigió a buscar los collares.

_-Eso le regalarás a Brittany? _

_-Acabo de decir que es para mi novia, acaso estás sordo Finnonce.-_ dijo un poco molesta. Finn guardó silencio una vez más y el vendedor rápidamente volvió con los collares.

De inmediato, un collar llamó la atención de Santana, al parecer era de plata y tenía un corazón relativamente pequeño.

-_Quiero ver ese.-_ dijo la joven morena.-_ Qué valor tiene?_

_-Este cuesta 370 dólares.-_ dijo el vendedor. La cara de Finn se desfiguró al escuchar la cantidad de dinero.

-_Lo llevaré, pero quiero que le escriban algo.-_ dijo Santana. El hombre asintió y le entregó un papel, para que Santana escribiera. La morena escribió rápidamente y Finn no pudo saber que era lo que había escrito la chica.

Después de unos cuántos minutos más, ambos chicos salieron de la joyería y Finn aún no podía creer que Santana gastara tanto dinero en su regalo y en el de él.

-_Santana muchas gracias.-_ dijo el chico.

-_Ya me lo has dicho como cien veces Finn…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Supongo que no me cansaré de agradecerte._

_-Cierra la boca, ya no quiero escucharte más Finnonce._

_-Muy bien, pero ahora debo irme.-_ dijo al ver la hora. Santana revisó su reloj también y notó que le quedaba sólo una hora para llegar a la casa de Brittany.

-_Yo también, adiós Finnonce.-_ dijo rápidamente, mientras salía corriendo a su casa. En cuanto llegó allá, se duchó y se vistió elegantemente. Le dijo "adiós" a sus padres y se marchó a casa de Brittany.

Lentamente se bajó del auto y tocó la puerta de la casa de su novia, de inmediato la puerta se abrió y Brittany sonrió al ver a Santana.

-_Wow…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir Santana al ver a su novia. Brittany usaba un vestido negro muy hermoso, entallado y que resaltaba su hermosa figura.

-_Tú también te ves muy hermosa San…-_ dijo Brittany, Santana también tenía un vestido, pero de color azul, era más corto que el de Brittany, ya que Santana sabía que su novia amaba sus piernas.-_ Por favor, pasa.-_ Así lo hizo Santana, la mesa ya estaba preparada y los padres de Brittany la saludaron amablemente, sin perder mucho tiempo, se sentaron a cenar. Santana siempre se había sentido a gusto con la familia de Brittany, la madre de Brittany siempre la trató como su fuera su propia hija y ambos padres se alegraron al saber que Brittany salía con Santana.

Brittany se sentó al frente a su novia, y para el gusto de Santana, Brittany estaba un poco extraña. De pronto sintió como algo recorría su pierna, tragó fuertemente y miró directamente a Brittany. La joven rubia acariciaba la pierna de Santana bajo la mesa, y sinceramente Santana sentía que empezaba a hacer un poco más de calor.

La mayor parte de la cena fue así, Brittany le coqueteaba y Santana así su mayor esfuerzo por responder correctamente las preguntas de los padres de su novia.

Luego de terminar de cenar, Brittany se levantó y tomó la mano de Santana, sus padres obviamente la cuestionaron.

-_Sólo le daré su regalo.-_ dijo con una voz inocente.

-_Está bien, pero Brittany recuerda que nosotros saldremos… Tu padre tiene una junta en el trabajo, así que dentro de 1 hora no iremos._

_-Claro, mamá.-_ dijo sonriendo.

Ambas chicas subieron a la habitación de Brittany, y la joven rubia ya no era tan inocente como parecía serlo frente a sus padres. La mirada de ambas chicas se cruzaron, Brittany sólo pudo lamer sus labios y mirar con deseo a su novia. Santana sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, la forma en que Brittany la miraba, causaba en ella demasiadas cosas. Con tranquilidad, Brittany abrió la puerta de su habitación, Santana la siguió de cerca.

-_Britt.-_ habló de inmediato Santana, al sentir que la puerta se había cerrado tras ella.-_Yo también te tengo un regalo…-_ dijo nerviosa, sabía que el regalo de Brittany podría ser completamente diferente al suyo, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, debía intentarlo.

-_Puedes dármelo después…-_ dijo Brittany con un tono más bajo de lo normal.-_Ahora, iré a buscar tu regalo. Espera aquí.-_ dijo mientras entraba al baño. Santana se sentó en la orilla de la cama, esperando a que su novia saliera del baño. Brittany no tardó demasiado, y Santana se sorprendió al ver a su novia disfrazada de Santa Claus.

-_Britt…-_ dijo tragando fuertemente. La imagen de su novia vestida así, era algo que jamás pensó que la excitaría. Esa corta falda y una chaqueta que parecía ser demasiado pequeña como para protegerla del frío, y no hay que olvidar ese gorro…

-_Santana López?-_ preguntó Brittany. Santana asintió. La joven rubia se acercó a su novia y estiró su mano para que Santana se levantara, así lo hizo la morena. Rápidamente Brittany acercó su cuerpo al de su novia e impacientemente la besó, mientras sus manos decidían aprisionar la cintura de la morena. Con un pequeño empuje la llevó contra la pared más cercana y en cuanto la lengua de la rubia rozó sus labios, Santana no pudo evitar gemir y darle el permiso que su novia le pedía, la lengua caliente de Brittany rozó la suya y en ese momento todo tipo de pensamiento desapareció de su mente. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Brittany y sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello rubio de su novia. Brittany separó las piernas de Santana sutilmente con una de sus piernas, y lentamente el cierre del vestido de Santana fue abierto y las manos de Brittany recorrieron tranquilamente la espalda desnuda de su novia. De pronto Brittany apretó su cadera contra la de Santana, la morena sólo pudo liberar un gemido.

-_Shhh, Santana pueden oírte.-_ dijo Brittany.-_Creo que esto, se tiene que ir.-_ dijo sacándole el vestido a su novia, tomó su tiempo y siguió moviendo sus manos por el torso de su novia. En cuanto su mano izquierda se encontró con el pecho de Santana no pudo evitar tomar el pezón entre sus dedos y jugar con el mientras observaba como su novia cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared.

-_Britt…-_ dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. La respiración entrecortada de la morena podía volverla realmente loca. Completamente extasiada por los suspiros que Santana estaba soltando no pudo evitar abrir su palma y apoyarla completamente sobre los pechos suaves de su novia.-_Maldición Britt…-_ dijo Santana mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza y volvió a respirar entrecortadamente.-_Tus padres…_

-_Solo __no__ hagas ruido San_.- susurró bajo y con la voz ronca en el oído de la morena. Al sentir el aliento de Brittany en su oreja y no pudo evitar liberar otro gemido y nuevamente los labios de la rubia volvieron a tomar posición sobre los de ella.

Brittany volvió a romper el beso y bajo la cabeza para atrapar entre sus dientes el pezón de Santana. Lamió, succionó y jugó con el mientras la morena arqueaba su espalda, tomándolo nuevamente entre sus dientes mordió levemente y logro arrancarle otro gemido de placer. Lentamente guió a Santana hacia la cama y la morena rápidamente tomó su posición inicial. Brittany bajó lentamente su cuerpo y volvió a besar a Santana, lenta y profundamente mientras con su cuerpo guiaba el cuerpo de la chica hacia abajo hasta que la espalda de la morena toco la cama.

Nuevamente la rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia, mientras que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

-_Por favor Britt…-_ gimió Santana. Los dedos de Brittany recorría el vientre desnudo y plano de la morena para luego tocar la piel debajo de las pantaletas logrando volver completamente loca a su novia.

-_Qué San?-_ dijo coquetamente mientras volvía a devorar el cuello de su novia.

-_Te necesito… por favor deja de probarme…-_ Brittany sonrió ante estas palabras y su rodilla sutilmente presionó el sexo de su novia. Santana liberó otro gemido.-_B…- _la palma de Brittany comenzó a recorrer la cara interior de su muslo con fuerza y rozar con sus dedos la humedad de su sexo.

-_Qué sucede ahora?-_ dijo mientras comenzaba a realizar pequeños círculos sobre el clítoris de Santana. La morena empuñó sus manos tomando las sábanas fuertemente, mientras que su espalda se arqueaba drásticamente.-_Alguien está muy sensible hoy…_

_-Britt, sólo…_

_-Sólo qué?-_ preguntó una vez más Brittany, aumentando la velocidad de su roce.-_Anda San, dilo…_

_-Te necesito…-_ dijo casi sin aliento. Brittany al no escuchar lo que deseaba comenzó a disminuir la velocidad.-_ Dentro de mi… por favor Britt.-_ Brittany sonrió y besó a su novia, luego de eso mordió el labio inferior de Santana y al mismo tiempo introdujo dos dedos dentro de su novia. Brittany tardó escasos segundos en encontrar el ritmo y comenzó a entrar y salir del cuerpo de su novia dándole fuerza a sus embestidas con su cadera. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de la boca de Santana, pero la morena hizo su mayor esfuerzo por suprimirlos.-_Britt…-_ Brittany sabía cuando cerca su novia estaba del orgasmo, por lo que bajo su cara y comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello, embistió nuevamente con toda su fuerza y sintió los dientes de la morena morderle con fuerza el hombro desnudo y las uñas de la misma haciendo fuerza sobre su espalda. Finalmente Santana había alcanzado su clímax, el nombre de Brittany salió de su boca como una especie de liberación. Brittany alejó su cara del cuello de Santana y fijó su vista en la cara de su novia, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca semiabierta, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-_Feliz Navidad San…-_ dijo Brittany mientras volvía a besar a su novia. Santana abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de Brittany y luego de ese beso, sonrió.

-_Supongo que mi regalo nunca podrá ser tan bueno como este…-_ dijo enderezándose lentamente.

-_San, no digas eso. Cualquier regalo tuyo será genial._

_-Ah sí?-_ dijo Santana mientras buscaba en algún bolsillo de su vestido, el collar para Brittany.-_Muy bien, entonces voltéate… -_ Brittany obedeció inmediatamente. Las manos de Santana acariciaron el cuello de su novia, y antes de colocarle el collar depositó pequeños besos. Luego de eso abrochó el collar y las manos de Brittany tomaron el corazón. Lo miró con detención.-_Y bien…-_ preguntó nerviosa Santana. Brittany se volteó y sonrió.

-_Me encanta…-_ dijo con su voz entrecortada.-_ B&S ah?_

_-Por siempre, Britt…-_ dijo Santana mientras volvía a besar el cuello de la joven rubia.-_Después de todo, parece que soy tú Santa Baby…_

_-Claro que sí…-_ dijo Brittany mientras Santana ahora se preparaba para entregarle la segunda parte de su regalo a su novia.


End file.
